Mini Storms
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: A collection of 3 short stories that revolves around characters other than Ryo. These include "Unexpected Love", "Enter the Witch", and "Passion at Yokai Academy". These take place over the course of one year leading up to the 3rd story in the Son of the Storm series "Son of the Storm Awaking".
1. Chapter 1

Mini Storm #1

Unexpected Love

Chapter 1

It had been about five days since the destruction of Diachi and his so called "indestructible fortress" and as it looked everyone was getting re-situated with their lives. It was taking a bit longer than Akio had planned but day by day more homes and markets were being brought back to their former glory with the help of the royal witches. By using only one spell they could rebuild a single building within a few hours by letting time rewind around the structure. It was a slow process but sooner or later everyone would have their homes back.

As for the gang they were off doing there own thing, mostly enjoying the last two days of the festival they had left before they had to leave. There was one however that decided to take a break from his friends to be with himself on the calm beach. The sun was up, the sky was crystal clear, and all he could hear were the lyrics to the songs on his music player. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around his friends, but for how loud Naomi could get, for how wild Diataro and Gino could be, and god only know where Oshira, his sister and Salena were, he just wanted some time all to himself. No disturbances just peace and quiet.

"That's it the apocalypse, whoa. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. To make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. " he sung along to as he relaxed in his chair.

With the sound of the incoming waves and the people walking up and down the beach it felt good that he didn't have worry about some moron trying to take over the world. For once since they arrived they could all relax and just enjoy the festival without having to worry about being killed. It felt nice to sit out under the sun and not have to worry about anything.

He was in the middle of the song when he felt something on his stomach. Whatever it was it had some weight to it. He couldn't see it though due to his sunglasses so once he removed his headphones he pulled his glasses off to find that Minami was sitting on his stomach...in a bikini...what?

"Howdy." she greeted as she sat there without a care in the world.

"Uh yeah, howdy?" he replied back as he tried to figure out why she was sitting on his stomach.

Once he looked down at his tummy though his face lit up when he saw what kind of bottoms she was wearing. He couldn't hold it any longer as electricity shot up from his body and gave her a good shock. If there was one thing to never do to an electro it was surprise them by being in a skimpy bikini like that.

"Ahhh what was that for?!" she exclaimed as she jumped back to her feet while the electricity made her skin tingle.

"Hey you were the one straddling my stomach." he argued as he got up from his seat.

Lucky for her she had jumped off him just before she could be hit by the blast, but a bit of his electricity did seem to cling to her arms. She knew he didn't mean it though, after all the same thing had almost happened the previous year at Yokai Academy. As she brushed the sand off from her arms and legs they heard someone approaching them, someone all too familiar.

"Hey did you find him yet?"

From the bushes came Magi as well as Destra, both were dressed in rather casual wear so why wasn't she?

"Oh yeah, I found him alright." she replied as her eyes turned to her electric friend.

"Great so let's go."

"Whoa wait, go where? In case you couldn't tell I was relaxing until someone surprised me." he replied as his eyes met hers.

"Oh don't be a grump just follow us. It's really interesting and I think you two may love it."

Well why not? What possible situation could he possibly get them into? A gang fight? A street fight? Whatever it was he wanted to show them it must have really peaked his interest. There seemed to be more people at the festival than usual as they entered the festival grounds. Most of the stands had been rebuilt quite nicely and even the Ferris Wheel had been rebuilt by a few of the witches. It was truly amazing what they could do when they combined their powers to work together.

"So what's this that you wanted to show us?" asked Minami.

"Oh you will see right about...now."

When they stopped they saw only one open stand, one that read "The Love Shack" on the sign above it.

"Well I'm outta here." said Ryo.

But just when he began walking away he felt Minami grab his jacket hood. Something told him she really really wanted to try the stand out, maybe it was the puppy dog eyes she was giving green eyes just stared and stared at him until eventually he caved.

"Alright let's see what this is about." he says as he steps next to her.

From the sound of the name though they weren't sure what to expect from it. That was until another familiar face popped up from behind the wooden structure.

"Maloni?"

"Oh hello, would you three like to try out my booth? It's free of charge and all you have to do is give me a single strange of your hair."

"A strand of our hair? For what exactly?" asked Destra.

"If you give me them then you will see."

Well they mine as well get it over with. Once each one of them pulled off a strand of their hair she placed them in a row along side each other before took a deep breathe. Once she held out her hands a small orange barrier began surrounding the pieces of hair.

"What with the barrier?" asked Ryo.

"Eh they can be a bit...unpredictable when they arrive."

When they? This couldn't lead to anything good. Although it was kind of interesting to see their hairs stand up before they all burst into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared though they all were dumbfounded as to what they saw. Inside the barrier stood four little chibi versions of themselves, except they were in their true forms.

"You see by using a piece of your DNA I can create these little guys which are drawn to those who are could be your soul mate. Could, it's not one hundred percent accurate. Oh looks like mini Ryo is already swinging away."

It was just too weird. He had created his own clones before but not something this strange. Although it was kind of cute as they watched the mini electro approach the chibi Minami. She looked rather shy when he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a rose from his pocket.

"Where did he get never mind."

At this point logic was out the window. Although it was quite sweet how he offered her the rose. Those little cheeks of hers just lit up before she accepted his gift. They didn't stop there though for as soon as she accepted the flower she grabbed him by his little jacket and pulled him in for a big smooch. Yep, their faces were as bright as two red Christmas lights when they saw the two start smooching away.

"Whoa Ryo you dog."

"Quiet please..." he said as he massaged his temples.

That turned out more awkward than he thought it would have been, but the fun didn't stop there. They got quite a shock when they looked over at Magi's little self. Not only was he kissing mini Destra but they both looked as if they were about to do it.

"Wow, I've never seen any of them go that far."

All he could do was stare and stare at the two as they laid on top of each other. He wasn't the only one though for Destra was the one feeling the most awkward. How could he be her potential soul mate? He was so strange and weird. He wasn't even a black blood user. How could he of all people be her soul mate?

"Excuse me but how accurate are these?" she asked.

"Oh their pretty accurate, but as I said their not one hundred percent true."

If it was true and he was her soul mate then what did they both have in common that connected them?


	2. Chapter 2 The Search for the Minis

Chapter 2

The Search for the Minis

Could she have been telling the truth? Could her future possibly lie with something as strange and as goofy as him? It wasn't that she didn't like him, he seemed friendly enough, but she had always imagined her soul mate being someone more majestic or hansom than he was. Perhaps she was just overreacting, maybe what she said wouldn't happen. When she looked over at him talking to Ryo and Minami though she felt there was something more to him.

"Heh well if you wouldn't mind we could always have a double date." Magi suggested.

"A double date?" Ryo imagined.

What would that be like? If they were to do such a thing it could go one of two ways. Either they would have a grand time and he would finally get that kiss from her or he could completely embarrass him and knock him down a few notches on the man-o-meter. As they talked though Maloni looked down at the counter and noticed something was off.

"Hey um guys. I think we have a problem."

When they turned their heads they noticed that the stand was completely blank. The minis were missing!

"So, can't you just call off the spell?" asked Magi.

"I wish I could but they need to be within my range of casting before I can do so."

Well that was certainly a predicament, but what was so wrong about it.

"Why can't we just let them go? They can't harm anyone right?"

"Eh heh, well the thing is that they inherit your DNA which means..."

"Oh no, they have our powers?"

"Yeah, oh look I think I see them!"

When they turned their heads they saw the four small figures running around like little children. When they saw them though they immediately took off in the opposite direction.

"Oh dear, if it wouldn't be too much trouble would you mind rounding them up for me? I have to watch over my fellow witches while I work the stand."

"Yeah sure but how are we going to find them? You saw how fast they took off. They could be anywhere." said Magi.

"True..."

Suddenly it hit her. When she reached into her pocket she found exactly what she needed, two coins. Once they were sat on the stand she placed a finger on each one as her pink magic energy began pourig into the two pieces of metal.

"Alright, these should help you find them. These coins will start glowing when you close to something that contains my own personal magic. When they turn solid pink you've found them."

"So when they start glowing we are getting close. Got it. Alright Minami you take Destra and head to the eastern section of the city while me and Magi take the western section. If you don't find them there then search the south sector until you find them. Sound good?"

"Awe, can't I go with you?" Minami asked.

But by the time she could grab his arm he along with Magi had already taken off towards the western sector of the city.

"Alright, let's get going..." she said to Destra as she slumped over.

There sure were a lot of people out on the streets and their miniature selves were not but about the size of a baseball. They only hoped they wouldn't be squished before they could find them. As they ran through the crowd they were stopped by Tali who seemed to be out gathering groceries.

"Oh hey you two, what's up?" she asked.

"Sorry can't talk kind of busy." Magi said as they ran past her.

Well she wanted them to help out with the groceries, but as she figured boys would be boys so instead she continued looking on her own. Meanwhile both of them were looking down at the coin as it refused to glow.

"So what's the plan?" Magi asked.

"Well we run and run until something happens."

Luck seemed to be on their side though when they saw a burst of red electricity from the crowd. Good now all they had to do was catch them. As they made their way around the crowd of people that seemed to be watching what was going on they saw that mini Ryo was up on a ladder absorbing electricity from a power box just outside of a bakery shop while mini Magi watched.

"Alright let's try and get up behind them." suggested Magi.

As they kept their eyes on the two they carefully made their way around the crowd until they were directly behind them. They had to be quiet and calm if they were to catch these little children. Quietly they quietly stepped out from the crowd and began making their way towards them. While Ryo's plan was to try and grab them Magi had a better idea. As they approached them he opened up one of his card pouches and pulled out a card with a glacier on it.

"Hah Ice Prison!"

The crowd backed up as the ice began to fly towards the two but just before it hit his miniature self pulled off a neat little trick of his own. From his palms he released a bust of fire that not only melted the ice but that also pushed him back.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryo.

Oh he wasn't getting away unscathed either. When he turned his head back around to try and grab the two before they could escape his own miniature self came forward and gave him a nice punch to the stomach before he blasted him with a Spark Gun, sending him back into Magi.

"Defeated by two insects..." he said as he and his friend tried to come out of their daze.

Once they reached their feet the two were nowhere to be seen. They had escaped. It figured that nothing would go their day, that was apparent since the day they got there.

"For little guys they sure pack a punch." said Magi as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, this might be a bit more difficult than I thought."

It sure would be. With those two and their powers they would need to match them perfectly if they were to get them back. It also made them wonder just how their other two friends were doing.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Down

Chapter 3

Two Down

Where were they to look first? The city was fairly big and they were so small that finding them would take some real effort, but they could do it if they worked together. The number of people on the streets though did not help their cause though. Hopefully they didn't find any pink or black puddles on the ground, that would be sad. For the time though they decided to stick around the shopping distance since that's the direction they saw them run in.

"So what's the plan?" asked Destra.

"No clue, but if we look around we will probably find them somewhere around here. They couldn't have gone far with those stubby little legs."

She was probably right. Their legs were so small that there was no way they could have gotten far. Still as they walked through the crowd Destra seemed a bit down. She didn't even have a smile on her face, just a worried look.

"Sorry if this is a bit personal but how did you fall for him? Ryo I mean."

"Huh, fallen for him? What do you mean?" she asked as her cheeks began to heat up.

"Come on its obvious you like him. How do you fall for someone like that though, someone like that?"

Well she couldn't hide it so it was for the best for her to just come out with it.

"I guess it's because of his heart. Yeah he can act a bit goofy at times, but he's also smart, funny, cute, and his blood tastes so good." she replied as she began to drool.

It must have been a a day or two since she had tasted his blood but the taste always seemed to linger on her tongue.

"I see..."

Now she understood. Those questions and what had happened only moments before at the stand. She was having love distress.

"This is about Magi isn't it? You don't like him?"

"Oh no don't get me wrong he seems alright, but he seems so weird when he's..."

"Himself? Yeah I can see why you might be a bit skeptical about that but you should give him a chance. You never know, you two might have something in common. Plus he's not a bad fighter."

"But he's just so..."

"When it comes to love you can't just judge them by how they act. You have to look inside of them and find what their truly like. The outside is only the cover, on the inside is the real story."

It was all fine and good that they were getting along fine but now they had a bigger problem, they were lost. Through the twists and turns of the city streets they had lost their way and were now standing in what looked like the children's district with lots of souvenir and toy shops. Well the best thing to do was to stop and ask for a map of the city or at least ask to be pointed in the direction of the festival grounds. They would continue searching for the little friends, but they needed some help.

"Oh hey there's the guys." said Minami.

Inside one of the toy shops they saw Naomi, Diataro, and Gino all helping out with repairing whatever needed to be repaired in time for the kids. While Gino used his claws to cut up pieces of wood to make new shelves for the toys Diataro repaired whatever chairs he could find. They stopped for a moment to watch as Diataro sat down the bucket of glue.

"Alright all fixed." he said as he placed the final chair down.

"Are you sure? Sit in it and let's just see how well you did." Naomi said as she leaned against one of the new shelves.

If she asked him to do so he had to do it. He didn't want a hammer upside his head. As soon as he stretched he planted his butt down onto the surface.

"See nice and...uh oh."

When he tried to get up though the chair chair just pulled him back down.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." Naomi laughed as she watched him try and pull himself from the chair.

"Just don't stand there help me." he said as he tried to break the chair apart.

With a roll of her eyes she grabbed his hand and began pulling as hard as she could. Since he was a werewolf though his body was pretty damn heavy and pulling on his arm only wore out her own until she fell back into a chair behind her. Now she too was stuck as she tried to wiggle from the glues grasp.

"Heh its solid isn't it?"

As soon as she saw her eyes light up he knew he was in some deep crap.

"Come here..."

"No."

"No come here I'm not going to hurt you." she said as her hand began to glow.

"That's what you always say before you hurt me." he said worryingly as he pulled the chair up with him and began running out the door.

"You get back here!" she yelled as she followed.

Oh them and their little fights. It kind of reminded her of last year when she froze all of them. Once they left though small footsteps could be heard coming from behind one of the shelves.

"What's up?" Gino asked as he raised a new shelf.

"Oh you know, just looking around." replied Minami as Destra began looking around each shelf.

"Around an empty store?"

"We're just you know, stretching our legs."

Suddenly her partners loud footsteps began echoing through the building as she chased after the two chibis.

"Sorry gotta go!"

Through the back door they both went as Destra used the shadows from all around to trap the two little children. Apparently they weren't as smart as their bigger originals for they didn't even try to get out of the way when the shadows rose around them. In a matter of second both were trapped within a small cage.

"Whew, we got em." she said as she picked up her cage.

For children they sure were fierce. With their little hands and feet they tried to kick and punch the bars loose but even for mini Minami that seemed to be impossible even with her vampire strength. Even mini Destra could break free as she tried to chop the bars down with a little axe.

"Awe, their kind of cute when you get a good look at them."

"Yeah, real cute. Now could we get back please?" asked Destra.

But when they were about to leave she felt something land on top of her head, something with sharp little nails and wings.

"Minami, tell me there isn't a bat on my head..." she said as Destra's body trembled.

"Awe hey there little guy." she said as she walked over to the small winged beast.

"Get it off my head please...get it off my head..."

From the amount of trembling that seemed to be going through her body it looked as if Destra wasn't completely fearless.

"Your afraid of this little cutie?" she asked as she fed it a bit of her cookie she had in her pocket.

"Ooooo it's moving..." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Oh alright, come on little guy. Time for you to go home, shoo."

With a slight flick of her wrist the bat kicked off her head leaving her with a few small scratches.

"Heh so it looks like your not so fearless after all." said Minami.

"Hah hah very funny, let's just get back before more show up." she said as she looked around worryingly.


	4. Chapter 4 Secret of the Tunnels

Chapter 4

The Secret of the Tunnels

After all that time, after looking all over the western district they still had not found those little buggers. They thought it would have been easier to find them with their enchanted coin but like always nothing was ever simple. By the time they would return Minami and Destra were bound to be the first two back at least that's what they thought as they sat next to the pawn shop so their feet could rest. Where could they have gone though?

"So we checked every stop, ever alleyway, and every hole we could find and yet look where we are now. Got any ideas?" asked Magi.

"I don't know man I thought they would have appeared by now. How hard could it be to find two small beings that look like us?" replied Ryo as he leaned back onto the wall.

Tomorrow he and his friends would be on their way back home and after all the crap that had happened he hadn't even gotten to spend much time with Minami at the festival. Oh well perhaps one day fate would see it his way and instead of throwing a maniac at them instead it would throw some of those heart arrows. As they took their breather though he noticed that their coin had began to flicker on and off as they stood there in the alleyway.

"You don't think..."

"There's only one way to find out." said Magi as he pulled out a card.

Once the piece of cardboard hit the dirt it absorbed a good amount of it until a large circular hole was left in the ground but its what was inside that caught their eyes. It looked like some sort of stone but from what they knew the tunnels under the city never reached that far into the western district, it was usually either east or south where the tunnels normally spanned. Now that they had exposed the structure they only had one last test to perform.

"Hah I knew it, they went underground those little gold digger." said Magi as he reached back into his deck box.

"I take it you got a plan to get inside?"

Of course he did, no matter what the situation the Magister always came prepared for any situation. With his stack of cards he was prepared to conquer any obstacle in his path. Printed on the card was just a hole, a simple black, hollow hole, but how would that help them wondered Ryo. As he knelt down he dusted off his card to make sure nothing went wrong before he let it fall. At the very second the card touched the stone it collapsed and took the form of a large black hole, nothing could be seen inside but if it was their only hope of getting inside he had to trust his friend.

"This thing won't you know, kill me right?"

"Dude you worry way too much. Let's go." replied Magi as he grabbed his friends wrist.

Somehow he felt he was going to regret going with him but even if there was a chance for him to get just a hint of revenge on his counterpart he wanted to take it. With one jump both disappeared into the hole before it closed up above them. Just as always the tunnel was pitch black, the ride was short lived however for just when it began it ended as they both landed gracefully inside the stone hallway.

"That was it? Alright, so let's see where we are." said Ryo as he used his electricity to light up the darkened area.

"Oh yeah I remember this place. Remember when we tried to get out of training and we found this place?" followed Magi as he took a nearby torch and used his friends spark to light it up.

"Yeah and remember what happened afterward?"

"Yeah...I still got that scar too."

Not only was to familiar to them but the passage ways seemed oddly familiar as well. It was connected to the city alright but they while they were searching for their little friends they hadn't even come upon the entrance.

"It looks like this use to be connected to the underground escape tunnel, but it's been sealed off. What do you say, go back and continue forward?" asked Ryo.

Too late his friend had already chosen for them already as he walked down the dark hallway with their torch. From the look of the tunnels along they could tell it must have been built not long after the city had been built all those years ago and before they added onto the escape route but as they continued through the darkness something began to stink.

"Smell that?" he asked as he used the torch to look down each hall.

"Yeah, smell like rotten meat. Hey let's turn down this way." replied his friend as he held the glowing coin.

The coin continued to glow as they walked to the left where it began glowing even brighter than before. They must have been close and once they got their hands on them oh boy were they in for some hell. As they continued on though something began to run across Magi's mind.

"So what are you and Minami going to do once we find them and bring them back?"

"Not sure really, I've never taken anyone out on a real date before so this is all new to me. What about you and Destra?"

"Eh I don't know man if I do I don't want her to see me as a big goofball."

"Just go for it, you never know what could happen."

"Yeah but she's all serious and I'm, well you know the answer to that."

"You know there's a saying "opposites attract", that could apply to you and her, but like I said just be yourself. That's what I did when I met Minami and the others and look what happened, at least I think Naomi is my friend. It's kind of hard to tell after how many times she's beaten me..."

Their conversation was interrupted however by the sounds of what sounded like little high pitched squeals. At first they thought that they could have been just rats or mice but when they listened more closely they realized that they sounded almost like them.

"Hah found them! Their mine!" shouted Ryo as Magi kept up with him as they ran down the straight hallway.

Their footsteps echoed through the many passageways as they followed the path straight to a wide open room and at the other side were their two little friends.

"Wait, something isn't right." said Magi as he opened his deck box.

If things got ugly he was prepared to fight for his life but while they were alone he followed his friend over to the two minis who seemed to had been stuck to the wall by some tough pliant.

"Oh ho now this is just sweet. Trapped like two rats." said Ryo as he raised his hand.

As his friend continued talking Magi scanned the room for any sign of danger before he pulled out his trusty Heaven's Eternal Light card. Oh how he hoped that he was wrong in throwing it down but without it they couldn't see a thing and their torch was starting to fade. He had to do it and with a quick fling the card burst open as a bright orb of light lit up the entire room.

"What in the hell is this?" he whispered.

Along the walls were skeletons chained by cuffs to the stone wall but that wasn't all. From up above he heard a low hiss before he looked up.

"Now let's go unless you want to do this the hard way." Ryo said as he raised his finger up to cut the webbing.

"Hey uh Ryo, you may want to look up." shuddered Magi.

At that moment he heard it too as they both jumped away just in time before the two beasts could grab them. From the ceiling they came, two women who were half women, half spider and with faces that looked like that of the ugliest spiders they had ever seen.

"Come now boys don't be shy. Step out of the light." one said as they approached them.

"You, you're the ones who did this! Why, why did you kill them?" scowled Magi as both he and Ryo backed up.

"Oh them, we were just so hungry after being locked down here for weeks and weeks we just had to eat something. Don't worry though they were quite tasty." said the other.

"Locked down here, now I remember. This was used as a prisoner facility once but I heard something went wrong."

"Correct, we were once prisoners but they thought they could keep us chained up. Now them you two it's about dinner time so why don't you just some over here and..."

Ryo wasn't having none of that. In a blink of an eye he pulled out his blade and vanished from sight. In just under a second though one of her arms flew off as he landed behind her.

"Sorry ladies but we've already got two beautiful women waiting for us. Don't worry though this won't take long."

And he was going to make sure of it by using the gift Minami had given him, he wasn't holding anything back. As the beast hissed in pain her sister turned to help her.

"Cloe, stay calm I'll help you." she said before her eyes turned to the young halfbreed.

Now that she was distracted he could finally unleash his hell. Pulling two cards from his deck he tossed them up as two metal gloves formed and attacked themselves to his hands while the element of fire attached itself to the top.

"Damn you boy, who do you think you are?!" Cloe exclaimed as she spat out some webbing at the who cute off her arm.

"Oops, you missed." he teased as he zipped to the right.

While she was distracted though Magi gave her sister a nice clean punch to her face to burned off a bit of her skin. If she wanted to eat them they were going to have to beat them and that was not going to happen.

"Heh not bad, but taking advantage of a woman isn't very polite you know." she said.

It was a close call but just as she turned her head out came a ball of acid which flew right pass his head as he jumped out of the way. Since she was still on the ground however he punched the stone floor as hard as he could as fire began popping up all around her.

"Yeah but you're not exactly the friendly kind are you?"

Victory seemed to had been in hand but using her extra strength webbing she extinguished the flames before they could do any damage. So she did have a trick or two of her sleeve, then he was just going to have to get up close and personal with her. Meanwhile Ryo wasn't having much trouble facing his own opponent, her attacks were fairly fast but thanks to the new blood that flowed through his veins he didn't have to worry too much about her.

"Come back here boy, Cloe just wants a bite." she hissed as she fired off five more acid shots.

"No thank you I would rather stay alive but here you can eat this."

With a few quick dodged to the left, right, and slightly up he used the time to charge up one good spark bast at her and with her slowly movement she didn't stand a chance of avoiding the attack. Once the attack hit he landed safely back onto the ground as the smoke cleared to reveal his defeated opponent.

"Can we get that in an instant replay? No? Ok."

Now that she was taken care of it was time for him to grab their little counterparts and to help Magi finish off his own foe. The look on their faces was priceless as he approached them, it was like fear and sadness mixed into one. Eh, they had gone through enough so as long as they didn't try and run away again.

"Alright let's get you two out of here." he said as he began digging through the webbing with his sword.

It seemed simple enough, just remove the webbing and they would both be set free but that was only the easy part. Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall against the two minis by who he thought he had defeated. Her body was smoking as her flesh sizzled from his extra strength blast but she was still alive and kicking.

"Damn it don't you realize how much this sting?" she scowled as she opened up her mouth to reveal those fangs of hers.

"Yeah but guess what. Two guns bitch!"

He had her played for a fool. As soon as he said that another blast came from her left before throw her straight across the room. Even if she left a few scratches on his arms it wasn't nothing that he couldn't patch it later. Still his plan had worked, while avoiding her attack earlier he had secretly sent out his own clone that kept watch in the only pitch dark corn of the room and when the time came he would help out.

"So then still was it keep going?" he asked as he approached her.

"But in hell..." she groaned.

"Fair enough, up you go!"

Once he had his hands around all six of her legs he picked her up and began spinning her around and around before finally letting her go right into one of he rafter above where she finally blacked out from all the pain.

"You're a strange boy but can you really defeat me? Once you run out of those cards of yours guess what happens." she said with a grin.

She was right, he was running low on cards but from the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer of hope. He had to be quick but if he pulled it off victory was theirs for sure. With a quick motion he reached for his deck once more only to have her fire off more webbing and acid at him, but with a quick jumped he flipped over her just as he pulled out his trump cards.

"Avoiding the inevitable eh ahhhh gahhh!"

A bright light flash in front of her eyes as she began backing up against the wall. Now was his chance, while she was blind he sealed their victory with the Orb of the Typhoon. Once he threw the card forward it vanished as water began spilling out and encasing their eight legged friend in a orb of water.

"Tastefully done my friend, may we?" asked Ryo as his little mini self sat on his shoulder as Magi's jumped to his.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Alright with double the electro power they formed two little sparks in their hands and with little flick both were let loose. In a bright flash the sparks expanded and engulfed the girl in nothing but pure pain. Her tries were enough to satisfy them both as they turned just as she exploded behind them.

"Wait, I thought you hated him didn't you?" asked Magi.

"Yeah but I figured being trapped like flies and threatened with death was punishment enough. I think they've had enough." he said with a smile as his little partner sat back down.

"Yeah you're probably right there. We should probably get back though, if they've returned before us their probably wondering if we're ok."

"Take us home partner."

And with that he used one of his last remaining cards to teleport them all out of the deadly maze that was the old prison.


	5. Chapter 5 End of a Vacation

Chapter 5

The End to Vacation

Well that was quite the adventurer into the underground of their city and yet they still wondered how those two got inside to begin with. Could Mini Ryo had used a Blood Spark to blast a hole into top of the structure? Ah who cared they safe and sound and they had a feeling those two sisters wouldn't be returning any time soon. Looking up at the sky they saw the sun was past the mid point in the sky so that meant they hadn't wasted the entire day, they still had always half a day left to party and have fun.

"Yo ho!" shouted Magi as they approached the stand where Maloni and the other waited.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting here for over an hour. You didn't get into trouble did you?" asked Destra.

"Us, no we just had to search a bit deeper to find these guys. Trust me when I say it wasn't easy." replied Ryo as both of their mini's jumped onto the wooden counter.

It was kind of cute actually, seeing all four of them reunited after having been apart for a while. It kind of made him think about when they were going to depart the next day, but he didn't have time to worry about that after all friends eventually find their ways back to each other one way or another.

"So what's going to happen to them?" asked Magi.

"Destroy them of course."

Looking down at the four the realized something, once they were gone their existence would be erased as well. It would be as if they had never existed except in their memories. Even if he hated his mini for trying to hurt him before he couldn't hold back what he was feeling as that small barrier went up around the four. Would he truly be the same brave warrior that stood before the city and received their praise if he wept for such a thing? All he could do was hold back his tears as he watched the light envelope the four figures but not before they gave them all a little wave before they disappeared into nothingness.

"Sorry about the trouble but thanks for finding them all for me. If I can do anything for all of you please let me know." Maloni said with a smile.

"Nah I think we're good for right now." replied Magi as his eyes shifted to the woman he was partnered with.

Looking at her in a different light she did look pretty cute even if she was a bit taller than he was but if he was to find out if they were meant to be together there was only one way to find out. The sun was still out and the day was still relatively young as the two couples headed out to do their own thing. There weren't a ton of things to do thanks to Issac's rein of destruction but for what there was it would all be fine.

Heart was racing, nerves were tensing up, and his mind was all over the place as he and Destra walked through the festival together. Seeing as he was just a normal elemental of sort and she was a black blood being it kind of made him question Maloni's prediction. To him she was like a princess and he a peasant but hey maybe things would work out. Even if she had tried to destroy their city he knew she had been tricked so he had no reason to fear her.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" he asked.

Nothing, that's what came from her mouth when he asked his question. The look on her face though said it all when he looked over to see if she was alright.

"How can you be so calm around me. I tried to destroy your home and everyone you loved. I almost killed your friends too."

"Psh yeah but you were being tricked remember? Yeah you made some big mistakes but by the king and queen you promised to only use your powers for the good of the city."

"Yeah but what I did, can they really forgive me?"

"Heck yeah, sure some may still have a bit of fear left inside of them but with time they will see your true colors."

"But do I really deserve such kindness from them? Do I deserve any of this?"

How could he have missed it? Of course that's how she felt after almost causing the destruction of their city. Was he really that stupid to have not noticed such an obvious clue?

"Look Destra, we all make mistakes. I made mistakes when I was just a kid but you know what I learned from them. Instead of picking on the weaklings of the group I helped them out, kind of. I was able to make two great friends while doing so. Just because you make mistakes like your own doesn't mean you don't deserve a good life. Every one deserves that."

Just from looking at her face he saw that his words had reached her slightly.

"Here take this, it's something my cousin gave me as a good luck charm."

In her mind she didn't know why he along with everyone else was giving her such attention but in her heart she began to feel a bit strange. The card he had given her was called "Ballad of the Peace" and printed on the card was a picture of a instrument of some kind, a lyre it looked like.

"I can't take this, it's yours."

"Yeah but I've never used it and after all I think the last bit of luck it had left on me already faded away. Just keep it safe and who knows, maybe it will bring good luck to you too. Even if it doesn't though just remember that me, Tali and everyone else from the royal family will help you."

For most of her life Isaac had been the one to help her along but after he had been stopped and his plans foiled she had only Ryo and the others to depend on but what was to become of her after they all left the next day? It wasn't until that very moment that her question had been answered. Even after they left she wouldn't be alone as long as everyone else was there to help her.

"Feeling better...?"

From what she did next he got a yes from it. Her strong arms wrapped around his body before she pulled him in for a tight hug. As much as he wanted to help her though if she continued to squeeze him like that his head would pop right off in seconds.

"You're strange but you're alright too." she said as she let go.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." he replied with a wink at the end.

So it seemed that everyone was having a rather good time and things only got better when they heard the band starting to play. Hold on, the bands leader had been seriously injured with a broken arm, leg, and vertebra so who was at the microphone?

"Oh boy..." he said as they looked to their left at the stage.

How had he gotten permission to be up there when he couldn't? Instead of the leader Ryo was standing up there in a real spiffy dancing outfit complete with a dark purple jacket, pants and shoes with a hat to top it off and of course standing at the very front of the stage was his date, the beautiful Minami who looked rather excited to hear him sing. The tune began with just a simple guitar note before the entire band began to break out. In the moments that's when they heard the unthinkable.

"_My life feels legendary, but I can't make out the details_

_This time I won't carry, the past with me as I meet new people_

_I've seen them, before, these doubts are commonly mistaken_

_Discovered in my brain, but this journey is my oasis._

_Sitting around this campfire, my dreams are in the stars_

_I've been wanting to examine, exactly who they are_

_Some might call it insanity, cause it's so dangerous_

_But, what is adventure unless we risk, our days for what we love?_

_The mountains to the sea, such a vibrant mystery_

_From each challenge that we seek, so that we may salvage this peace_

_In essence , we are connected, regardless of our beliefs_

_Even with all the regions, this world is smaller than we think._

_And no matter what happens I will be right here, through each fight_

_and milestone, that we might share._

_Whatever we do, could potentially, be a memory, that we later consider delightful._

_We gotta continue hopefully on the right path, which occasionally will lead us into some tall grass._

_We might get lost, but if we must split ways there's something I have to ask."_

"Hah who know he could sing right? Rock on Ryo!"

They weren't the only ones cheering either everyone else who was at the festival was cheering along with them. Even if it was his first time it all felt natural to the young monster and as he looked down at Minami he rocked out the final bit.

"_If I leave here tomorrow will you remember me?_

_We must discover all that we can be_

_When I leave here tomorrow, will you remember me_

_Because we must discover our destiny!"_

Story 1: The End

Story 2: A Witch in Town

[For those wondering yes that's a real song. A guy named Yungtown made the song as a tribute to Pokemon X and Y and I highly recommend you guys check it out. You can find it under Pokemon X and Y Rap on youtube.]


	6. Story 2: A Witch in Town

Story 2: A Witch in Town

Chapter 1

The Newbie

Things seemed to had returned back to normal once everyone returned to the academy. After what happened over the summer with Isaac and the black blood they all just wanted to kick back and relax at the home away from home. Even though the last month seemed to had flown by without so much as a goodbye it kind of felt nice to be back at the academy. Things weren't all good at the academy however, as usual the Fight Club was just as loud as ever but what was it all about?

Everything had been going to great up until after school. Something had gone wrong and now Ryo had his arms pulled back behind his body while Gino kept him at bay. While they were fighting though Diataro was busy just watching, watching and sipping his stupid soda while his two friends fought. A real friend huh?

"I'm not doing it!" yelled Ryo.

"Yes you are!" replied Gino.

"I am not doing it woe!"

With a quick jerk both of them fell over one of the many desks that sat within the room but Gino was too quick as he grabbed his friend around his neck and pulled him back up.

"You're the youngest here and you'll do as I say!"

"I brought the fun! What are you bringing?!" he replied as he jabbed Gino in the stomach so he let go.

With quick movement he wrapped his arms around the reptiles body and prepared to nut him when his plan backfired.

"The pain!"

With a swift knee to the crotch Ryo was sent to his knees before his large friend pushed him down to the ground. Yeah it was just another day in the Fight Club for everyone and as per the norm there was always some kind of disagreement.

"Now do it." he growled as he pulled him back up and wrapped his strong arm around his neck.

"Alright, alright I'll do it!"

Anything to keep him from choking him any more than he already had. He might have had the power of a vampire but that didn't mean he would use it on his friends even if they were being dicks. Once he cracked his back so his spine straightened up he began walking to the door when he heard Gino talk.

"Get me some of those chips would you?" he asked as he pointed to the bowl of potato chips next to the soda.

Oh he did not just ask him that did he?

"Never!" exclaimed Ryo as he grabbed the bowl and threw it at Gino.

Once one fight started another one erupted. They weren't alone for long though for as soon as they began fighting once more the door opened as Minami and Naomi walked in and they didn't look too happy as they looked over the destroyed classroom, especially Naomi who was glowing with anger.

"Ryo...Gino..."

As soon as their eyes met hers they knew they were in deep shit as they held onto each other. They knew what was coming if they didn't explain what had happened and why everything was the way it was. It was either explain it to her or risk getting their sorry asses frozen for the hundredth. Once they were both good to go they jumped to their feet and stood as still as possible to try and not startle her into thinking they were trying to escape.

"Now listen Naomi I asked him to go take care of a simple situation but he refused and like hell I'm doing it." Gino explained.

"Simple? You call this simple?!" replied Ryo as he walked over to the window.

So what was it that was bothering them? A gang of punks? A group of wild monsters? A girl? No, instead before them sat a giant fucking eagle! Those eyes, they stared into their very souls as it sat there, mocking them. It knew they didn't have the guts to face it, they just knew it.

"That's not something you see every day." said Minami as she walked over to check out the bird.

Apparently her own little flying friend didn't like the creature either as it flew away and up into the rafters of the building.

"It's a bird, you guys seriously can't handle this?" asked Naomi.

"A giant bird mind you, if I was to go out there it would eat me alive. They just love a tasty lizard for dinner."

Of course all eyes came back to him as Gino explained why he couldn't go out there. Why him, it was as if fate just wasn't on his side.

"Well, are you gonna get out there or not?" Naomi asked her sparky friend.

"Hm, no veto." replied Ryo as he began walking back to his seat.

Suddenly the feeling of coldness rushed over not only him but everyone as ice began to fill the corners of the room. Oh how he despised her ice powers at times. Always with the cold and the ice and the temper.

"Fine..."

All he could do was hang his head not only in fear but misery. This bird was as big as the building and they wanted him to take care of it. Yeah not exactly the best idea especially when he was still in training to control his vampire powers. If worse came to worse though he always had lightning on his side.

"Oh...don't you think it was a bit harsh to send him out there without any backup?" asked Minami as she followed Naomi over to her desk.

"If we're to rid ourselves of that thing we need one of the strongest out there. He'll be fine."

"And he's gone." said Diataro as he watched the bird snatch their friend up by his jacket.

"What?!"

It was the sad truth, whatever dignity he had left had fallen out of his being as he was taken away by the giant bird. It wasn't that bad though, to fly through the sky was nice but he knew that as soon as they landed he was going to have to make a choice.

"Hey Ryo get back here boy!" yelled Gino.

"What did I tell you?!" yelled Minami as they watched the bird land on the roof of the gymnasium.

"Alright I'll go get him. Geez."

That wasn't necessary though, as soon as it dropped him a large bolt of red lightning rained down from the sky and struck the beast ultimately frying it's sorry bird ass. It wasn't long before that smoked chicken was hurled their way as he followed right behind it. Once he landed though they could tell he was not happy in the least.

"Now Ryo calm down. How were we suppose to know that thing was to carry you off?" asked Gino.

"Yeah it was only a twenty foot tall hungry eagle. What was there to be afraid of."

Once he raised his finger and saw that small spark starting to surround the tip they knew they were in some bit of trouble, but lucky for them he was interrupted by another voice not familiar to them.

"Oh no, Blitzle!"

When they looked behind them they saw a girl dressed in some kind of brown cloak and a jaged pointed hat. What kind of business did she have with them?

"Wait Blitzle, this is your bird?" asked Naomi.

"Mhm, I couldn't just leave him home alone so I took him with me." the girl said as she pulled out what looked like a stick.

With a flick of her wrist a green aura began spreading over their large feathered friend before the burn marks began to fade away.

"So you're a witch?" asked Diataro.

"Hehe yeah Malon Sendo at your service."

"Sendo? As in Yukari Sendo?" asked Minami.

"My mom? Yeah that's her."

"Wow, I heard she had a child but I didn't think you would be attending so soon."

"Yeah, when you brains you tend to do a bit of skipping. You must be Minami Aono though right? You look just like your mother."

It almost made her blush the way she compared her to her mother. Of course she had shorter hair but other than that she looked fairly similar and just as gorgeous.

"Tch let's get going. We still have some training to do." said Diataro as Ryo followed.

"Gino?"

It was as if he was in a trance of some kind. Not only was she nice and kind but that long brown flowing hair and that slender body just made him blush to no end. To him she looked almost like a goddess but a bit smaller. Could he have fallen for her already?


End file.
